1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traps and filters for insertion under an inlet grating for a sanitary, storm or catch basin.
2. Description of the Related Art
When streets are under construction the catch basins for the sewers can fill up with all kinds of debris during rains. Since the construction of the area is not complete, there are many objects in the area that can be washed into the newly installed sewer and clog it up, whereas after construction, when the area is in finished condition, landscaped, fully paved, and construction-related debris is removed, fewer objects are present that can be washed into the catch basin and clog up the sewer.